Friendly Fire
by jamjang
Summary: Hikari found a random person in her house. Soon enough, she has to take care of him?
1. Our Meeting

"A job well done, right?" I wiped the sweat off my forehead and glanced at my sprite, Finn. He nodded and I smiled, "We'll be able to eat a lot tonight with all these crops!" My field was practically filled with every vegetable, flower, everything. After four years, I was able to have my house remodeled to the largest size, even my barn and coop. I worked my blood and sweat off to achieve my dream ever since I moved to Castanet Island. Now there was one more dream for me to finish and that's to have a family!

My eyes glanced up at the sky. A hint of purple and blue stretched beyond the dark, starry sky. At the horizon, the orange ball began to sink deeper and deeper and deeper. It was getting late. I have a secret, or fear if I might add. Darkness will always frighten me forever. It was a vivid memory that happened when I was little, but I just knew that I had the fear of being alone in complete darkness. So I rushed inside, closing the door behind me. I turned around and guess what? It was dark. Poor Finn. I was holding him right into my arms, squishing him. But I noticed something strange . . . The TV was on.

"F-Finn . . . I'm scared." I whispered to him. "Go check who's on the couch . . ."

Finn gasped, shaking his head. "N-No way! What if it's a zombie or. . Or a ghost?!"

Then I heard something rustle. Suddenly, piercing red eyes that glowed like fire was peeking above the couch. They stared straight at me. "You humans are so noisy. Quiet down, would you?" A deep voice spoke, a hint of annoyance.

Finn flew from my arms and pressed the button on the lamp, revealing someone I didn't expect. A . . . Pervert?!

~*~*~*~*~

A passionate of red ran through his long, silky hair. He wore a robe with some mythical design on it; beautiful and detailed. Golden jewelry was wrapped around his muscular arms, as well. What confused me, however, was a strange red aura that was surrounding this strange man.

I simply stood there, my eyes glued to him. A random person I have never met was in MY house. Watching television in MY house. Sitting on the couch in MY house. And talking to me . . . In MY house!

"P-Pervert! I got an axe and I'm n-not afraid to use it!" My trembling hands were firmly holding onto the wooden stick of my axe. "T-Tell me why're you here and then . . . Get out!!"

The strange man's eyebrow arched, his squinting eyes staring at me as if I was an idiot. I heard him scoff, crossing his arms as he stood. "You don't remember me, do you? Hmph. That's what to be expected of a mere human, I suppose."

My mouth dropped, a vein popping into my forehead. He was insulting me? And what was he talking about? I have never met him in my life!

Finn flew near me ear, sitting on my shoulder. He whispered, "Hikari! Don't you remember? That's the Harvest God!!" The Harvest God . . . That does sound familiar. "You met him in the springs up in the mountain of Garmon Mines." Now that I think about it . . . I could remember a faint memory of the mysterious springs in the mountain. Suddenly, a flashback of some sort popped into my mine.

_"Finn, look! Finally . . . A hot springs!" I pointed, making out the energy I wasted from hammering my way through these dark depths._

_Finn was pulling on my shirt, whimpering. "Hikari noooo! You can't enter that!"_

_I looked at him, squinting my eyes. "Who said? Castanet Island is for everyone! Regardless of who owns or lives here. If this person has a problem with it. . . Well, they better deal with it." Besides that, I was way too tired to get out of the hot springs anyway. I could feel its hot water relieving my stress and washing away my haziness._

_Suddenly, I felt a shadow looming over me and a small scoff escaping the stranger's lips. "Hmph. You got some nerve to enter the Harvest God's land, mortal." I looked up, my eyes staring up at a buffed man with long red hair tied into a braid, a white robe with gold armlets on his upper arm, and a rude personality. "From the looks of it. . . It seems you don't know who I am. As said before, I am the Harvest God. The one who lives atop Garmon Mines." He squatted to take a better look at me, and I flushed._

_"H-Harvest God . . . ?" I squeaked._

_He nodded, his piercing eyes looking straight through mine. The corner of his lip curled, "Hm. . . Did you change your mind already? I guess you fully understand that some parts of the land aren't for everyone, right?" He teased._

_In my head I thought that no matter whom or what this person is, I will not back down in fear. So instead, I blurted something that I regretted for a long time. "I-I don't care! I'll stay here to prove my point! You'll see!!" To be honest, I also didn't want him to see my butt-naked._

_The Harvest God simply scoffed again and stood, walking up the old, stone-like stairs. "Suit yourself. You'll give in soon enough, human." Then he disappeared from above._

_Minutes passed and I could feel my body temperature rising. Finn was getting worried and a bit annoyed that I entered the "King's Royal Palace" or so to speak. Suddenly, night fell before my eyes. My vision started to become blurry and the world was spinning around my head. The blood rushed through my body like a speedy whirlpool. Staying in the hot springs too long was bad to my health. I told myself that the Harvest God must be sleeping at this time of day so I decided to get out of the water. I staggered a bit and tried to search for my clothes; feeling a bit dizzy. Finn couldn't help me since he was sleeping on a rock. At that moment, I realized that my clothes were no where to be found. I had a choice to just run through the cold, deserted mines or just chill out with the Harvest God. Before I could make a choice, a warm hand touched my shoulder from behind. Chills ran down my spine as I flinched furiously. I peeked over my shoulder, my eyes failing me, and saw a large figure wrapping its arms around my boiling body. Then, I blacked out. No longer could I think and because of my stupidity, I learned to never be stubborn. After that, I couldn't remember a thing of what happened that night. Nothing._

I went back to reality, finding myself blanking out. "O-Oh. . ." I said, my cheeks showing a hint of pink.

The Harvest God threw his arms over the couch, relaxing them. He flipped his hair, "So you remember now, human?"

"A-Anyway!! You didn't answer my q-question yet. . . Why are you here?! Shouldn't you be at your 'territory' or something?" I shouted back.

He was silent for a moment, not making the slightest sound. At times like this, I would think that I probably angered him or I need to repeat myself. After a while, he finally spoke with a loud voice. "Woman. I am ordering you to let me stay at your shelter for the time being or else."

My mouth dropped. I was shocked, no, beyond that. "You will what?! B-But why?!" I couldn't imagine a God actually staying with a low life girl like me. His reason for this, nothing. He chose not to answer, instead ignore my questions as if I didn't say a word. We just met and all and he's taking things far too fast. "A. . . Answer me!"

His head turned sideways, his usual strict expression staring at me. "Human. Get me a meal. I am famished."

When I was about to jolt towards him and give this god a punishment, I ended up loitering to the kitchen without hesitation. Was I scared if I reject his command? Probably. But now that I think about it. . . I'm almost like a maid to him or something. The role fits, right?

I sighed, preparing "His Royal Highness's" dinner. "I have a name, you know." My eyes glanced at him. He was still staring at the television, motionless.

"Is that so?" He simply said which he angered me.

I started chopping on the vegetables hard and fast, trying to relieve my anger. Of course, Finn tried to calm me down but I guess I couldn't get the clue. Serving the God after we just met was a pain in the neck. What's worse, he's living in my house. But now that I think about it, maybe I could give this guy a chance. What if he had a bad accident or something? I know what that feels like.

"What on Goddess's name is taking you so long? Hmph. I didn't expect humans to be so slow." He commented.

My opinion of him changed. There was no way I could give him a chance! Why? His attitude is starting to bug me!

Finally, I scooped his dinner down onto his plate and handed it over to him. "There. Happy now?" I said, an angry vein forcing its way out of my skin. I swear, I just want the punch that pretty face of his! Instead, I walked away with some dignity.

Before I managed to walk to my bed, I heard a simple word escape his mouth. Just one word that enriched my heart; making me feel so. . . Warm.

"Thanks."

I went to bed, lying down on my soft mattress. Sure the Harvest God says harsh and rude words, but he's gentle. The guy is surely a mystery, that's for sure.

What's strange is that when I slept, I felt something warm wrap around me like a blanket almost. Like a fire, but not really a fire. . . A friendly fire. It cuddled me almost as a gentle embrace. In my dreams, all I see was the sun and nature. From the distance, I saw a familiar red-headed guy. Strange, Gill told me that if you dream of someone you know. . . It means that you have feelings or that you're friendly with them. However, I can't seem to figure out who that red head is. Whatever he is, the dream surely melted away the darkness that overwhelmed me.

* * *

**A/N:** **So after a few months, I've managed to finally make a story about the Harvest God and Hikari! Gimme your thoughts and comments please. :3**


	2. Your Name?

I woke up in the morning; my eyes opening up in a flash. I could've sworn I was being embraced in my sleep. My imagination, huh? Whatever happened, I had a nice dream. I couldn't remember the whole dream, actually. However, all I did was skip through meadows in my dream and in the background was a red-head guy with no face. Kinda creepy, to be honest. Wait a minute. Red-head guy? Now that I think about it, last night there was this pervert who was cosplaying like a mythical person or something. . .

Suddenly, my whole being turned darker as if a shadow loomed over me. "What the hell are you talking about, pervert who was cosplaying?" A deep voice escaped the stranger's mouth. I could feel my forehead being flicked as I looked up to take a look at the face of this person. How did this person read my mind? Maybe, I talk while I think. Hold on a minute! Person?!

"AGH! Pervert! Stalker!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, my body slamming against the wall behind me.

This time, the stranger smacked me on the head. "Stupid human! Did we not discuss the matters from last night?!" The light began to shimmer through the curtains blocking the windows, as it brightened up the man's face. It was Harvest God? That's right. He snuck inside my house and suddenly became a resident here. How in the world did I forget that? He spoke irritably, "Supposedly, you were going to show me where I was going to sleep. However, as humans are, you never did. So I took matters in my own hands and slept with you."

My eyes widened. Quickly, I hovered my blanket over me as a protection. "No way! You took advantage of me in my sleep?!" To be honest, I was hiding the fact that my face was red as a tomato. Good thing I was sleeping, otherwise, I'd be staring at his sleeping face all night. Wait, does that mean he was the one who was hugging me in my sleep? "Perv--"

Harvest God interrupted me and pulled the blanket from my grasp. "Silent, human. You can pay me back by following my commands, no questions nor disagreeing." He loitered back to the couch leaving me all messed up again. What the heck is up with this guy? My idea of a god is gentle, kind, and nature-loving. However, Harvest God is the exact opposite! Ugh, why'd I ever think that he was actually a kind person in the first place?

I slithered out of bed and rummaged through my drawers, grabbing clothes as I quickly got dressed into. Then, I wandered through the living room, hoping he didn't notice my presence. Once I have the opportunity, I'll dash through the door and hope to find some refuge!

Harvest God spoke loudly on purpose, of course. "Woman, where in the world do you think you're going?" He took a sideways glance at me with a smirk curled up in his lips.

I froze in my tracks. My eyes wandered around as I fidgeted furiously, trying to make up an excuse to leave. Darn him for being so handsome. "Well. . . I. . . I . . . I. . ." I exhaled and inhaled slowly, preparing to shout. ". . . I DON'T KNOW!" Urk, wrong words. I was always bad at lying anyway. Also, I swear I heard Finn laughing in the background.

"Perfect. Well come here and fix my hair and don't ruin it." He pointed to his long, messy hair. If he's that worried about his hair, why doesn't he fix it himself? "During the night, you kept on pulling on my hair like you were going to fall off a cliff. You have such brutal strength, it's annoying."

A pout formed on the corner of my mouth as I crossed my arms. There was no way I was going to comb his hair, but it looks like my body can't deny his command. I ended up entangling my fingers into the thickness of his red strands. My body is moving on its own, honest (not)! "Buy some manners, why don't you? Call me by my name too! Tell me your name, as well!" I scolded him.

He scoffed, staring at the wall with boredom. The television is right in front of him so why doesn't he turn it on? Strange guy. "I'm a god so all beings on this island should respect me." He continued with a smirk, "I know your name perfectly well, Hi-Ka-Ri." I blushed when he said my name. It was so awkward. "However, my name is a secret. We'll save that moment for another time."

_Stubborn God._ I thought. I must admit, I was very excited to know what his name could be. Maybe his name is embarrassing? Whatever it is, I have to find out!

I started to braid his hair, making sure there weren't any loose strands. It took about twenty minutes which caused my fingers to hurt. Hey, this guy has a lot of hair. After a moment or so, I'd ask him about his name. "So you're name---" However, he'd interrupt me with some lame excuse or a command. This made me even more curious! The Harvest God was that embarrassed about his name?!

Once again, I asked him over and over and over. "What's you're name?"

"Get me a glass of water."

"Tell me you're name, please?"

"My robe is wrinkled. Iron it."

"Asking for your name isn't too much!"

"I'm famished."

"You're name?"

"None of your business."

He was getting on my nerves. I have no choice but to use force to get this guy to answer. My strategy was to get scissors and threaten to cut his hair unless he tells me the reason why he won't say his name. You know, the Harvest God loves his hair. Great plan, huh?

Harvest God was finally watching television; completely letting his guard down. I crouched down low to the floor with a pair of scissors in the palm of my hand. Then, I began crawling towards the back of the couch, reaching for his long hair that was just lying around. I was almost there, but I had to be quiet. Otherwise, Harvest God would surely punish me. My hand touched the tip of his hair and then. . .

"Explain to me what the hell you're doing, human." He spoke abruptly. I was shocked, appalled. How in the world did he figure out my presence?! I looked up, his head slightly tilting to take a glance at me. He smirked, "Failed, huh?"

~*~*~*~*~

I'm so embarrassed. Definitely, I'm like a little kid going all out to find an answer to my curiosity. How despicable.

I was kneeling down in front of him who was just sitting on the couch. "So you were that curious about my name? Hmph, humans are like that, I guess."

My mouth dropped from that insult. "Then at least tell me the reason why you won't mention your name! It's ruining my mind!"

He sighed heavily as his eyelids closed. He took his time just staying silent. I'm pretty sure he was thinking of an answer to say to me, but couldn't he at least hurry. The kneeling position was very painful; forcing all your weight onto your legs. Suddenly, he spoke, "Tell me this, which would you like to know first? My name or the reason?" Harvest God's eyes stared straight into mine; giving me pressure. I was pretty sure that both options would work, and since I couldn't wait to know his name. . .

"Your name!!" I blurted out.

All of a sudden, a wide smirk stretched upon his face. What for? I have no clue, but I feel like I'm going to regret my answer. "You sure?" He asked.

I nodded.

"You lack intelligence, human. But anyway, my name is Ignis." He said, still having that smirk plastered on his face. However, I don't get the big idea. What is he so confident about? He continued, "And the reason I couldn't tell my name is that we deities agreed to share our names once we propose our love, or how you humans say it 'marriage'. But now that I've spoken my name to you, we are pretty much an item, hm?"

You couldn't believe how shocked I was, and a bit disgusted. I made the wrong move. My days just keep getting worse with him around! "N-No way!" I shouted, my skin turning pale. But a thought ran across my mind. "Wait, doesn't it mean that you love me? How about that, huh?" I turned his words around, which made me pretty proud. However, Harvest God, or Ignis, simply scoffed.

"Me fall for you? No way in hell." Ouch, that kind of pierced my heart. Rude much? "To me, you look like an airhead, or so to speak. If you honestly think I'd have feelings, you are wrong."

Well, I must admit. . . My friends think that I space out too much. That's because I have a lot to do! Especially babysitting this guy. "Excuse me for being an airhead!" I argued back and looked away with a pout. "And for your information, I have no feelings for you. So we're even!" Abruptly, I stood and walked away to my bedroom. I could hear him chuckle as I walked. To my mother up in the sky. . . Forgive me if I kill a God. But, to be honest, his words made me blush. We are almost like a married couple if you think about it. I make him meals and we'd often have arguments. Also, I'm pretty sure he hugged me in his sleep. Wait, I'm not saying that I like him or anything. I'm just reasoning with myself, that's all. Anyway, he was the first guy I've talked to throughout my life here on this island. Ever since I was a child, I would always distance myself from people. I do make conversations with someone, however, it's always short. So, I'm pretty lonely. Now that Ignis (not used to saying his name) entered my life, I guess I'm pretty happy now. I still hate him though.

I cuddled my fluffy blanket around me and just collapsed on the bed; allowing myself to sink into the cloud-like mattress. What a day - a strange day. I have many more questions to ask him, however. But I'll ask him when I think the moment is right.

~*~*~*~*~

The next morning, I easily woke up without hesitation. Usually, I'm very tired in the morning, but this time it's different. I sat, stretching out my arms and legs. I blinked my eyes, scratching my eyelids. My mind was still adjusting, however, so I just sat on the bed and waited a few minutes. As minutes passed, I suddenly noticed a large figure leaning close to me. "Holy c---" My mouth was slapped closed by his large, bear-like hand. Ignis.

"Is every morning like this? You, shocked and disgusted by my sudden appearance. Surely you are stupid, aren't you?" He said, sighing with slight irritation. "It's already afternoon and you have not prepared my meal." Oh, no wonder I wasn't tired. "Now hurry it up. I'm famished." His usual commands still annoy me, but I guess I can't resist them. I swiped his hand away from my face and stood, walking towards the kitchen. I could feel his eyes staring at my back, making me nervous. Suddenly, I heard him chuckle.

"Darling." He teased.

I tripped over my own feet and fell against the floor, blushing madly.

* * *

**A/N: Comments, eh? :)**


	3. No Good Bum!

I angrily drew an "X" on the fifth day of Spring with a red marker. It's been five days since Ignis stayed here and it's tearing me apart. All the man does is slouch on the couch (hehe, it rhymes) and watch television. Did I mention he uses me like a servant? If he's a god. . . He should do some work around here instead of being some lazy bum. I mean, the first time I figured out he was a God. . . I thought he'd be a buffed up super hero who saves the lives of these innocent people. I'm amazed at how stupid I am, I must admit. The only good thing about him is his looks. I-It doesn't attract me or anything, really. But anyway, how long is he planning on staying here? I have no clue.

The small blue flame began to boil the frying pan as I prepared to make breakfast. Finn was sitting on my shoulder, glancing at the Harvest God now and then. "Hey, Hikari. He's calling you." He told me, his arms waving around anxiously. "Hurry, he's annoyed now!"

I scoffed, cracking the eggs with my fork. "No way. If he needs me, he should walk over here instead of screaming across the room. He's going to grow old, tired, and chubb--" Suddenly, a force slammed against my head. It caused me to hit the egg with my fork so hard that its yolk splattered across my face. I turned around with a fake grin on my face, trying to restrain some anger. "Now Ignis, my dear, you shouldn't use violence. There's more of a proper way to--"

He interrupted me again. When do I get to finish my sentences for once? "Be quiet. Who said I'll grow to be some old, fat man?!" A vein popped out of his forehead as his arms were crossed against his chest. "Anyway, why didn't you come when I was calling you?" He argued.

"Your right there, for Pete's sake! And even if I do come, you'll just use me to get something that is right next to you! Remember the remote? You told me to retrieve it for you even though it's lying on the floor. . . Next to the couch!" A sweat rolled down my cheek. This almost seems like a stupid couple's arguement, right? "You. . . You're a god! You need to work just like me!"

A disgusted look appeared on his face and quickly faded away with his usual _I'm bored_ expression. "Hmph. Physical work is for the humans. And you're probably stupid to not realize this but take a look at me - I'm muscular." I scoffed. "Anyway, I maintain this island's prosperity and weather. Do you have any clue how hard that is? It's time consuming."

My mouth dropped. "What in the world are you talking about?! All you do is just sit on the couch with a blank expression on your face. See? I even have a video." I'm not sure what made me come up with the idea to video tape him secretly, but I figured I might use it for future reference - which was this day. Smart, eh? I took the remote and changed the channel, proving to him how his day to day life is.

The video showed the third day since Ignis's arrival. In the video, Ignis is simply just sitting on the couch, scratching his arm and staring at the television. It was like this for at least twenty minutes and during that time, he shouted for my name. Of course, I had to drop the camera and run to him. Then he went back to watching the television again. It was like this for a few hours, so I had to fast forward it. During the fast forwarding, Finn was dancing in front of the camera for some reason. At the end of the video, Ignis stood and walked to my bed which I didn't catch in the recording. After that, the fourth day began with him going to the couch again, and turning on the television. Well I was in the shower so I had Finn do the rest of the recording for me, but. . . I, uh, I guess Finn was recording me taking a shower. Censored, of course. It was embarrassing because I was singing and doing these strange dances, all of a sudden. I could hear Ignis's muffled laughing. Immediately, I fast forwarded it and everything was with him on the couch - being a couch potato. After that, I turned off the television. I stood in front of him, my arms on either side of my hips.

"So there you have it!" I told him.

"That you are a stalker who secretly video tapes people?" He told me with a smirk. "And acts like a lunatic in the shower?"

My face blushed furiously. "No!! The video tape shows--"

He interrupted again. "It's a pointless video."

This time, I have reached the maximum level of my anger. I took his arm and forced him to follow me out the door. I took him all the way to my field that was filled with seeds and crops on every space. Of course, I was able to water half of the field, but I was too tired to do the rest. I handed Ignis a watering can and pointed to the field as I glared at him. "There, since you're the mighty God, you should be able to water these plants faster than anyone. Right?" This is a skill I learned from a book. If you praise someone who doesn't do anything at all, they should be able to do some work. And it worked!

"Hm, of course I can." He said, already watering the tender soil. I could tell that he was an amateur at this. Why couldn't he just use his Godly powers or something? Hmph, and he said I was the dumb one.

I ended up sitting under the tree and watched him, making sure he did his work. But as minutes passed, I began getting drowsy and ended up falling asleep. While I was in my peaceful slumber, I had that dream again - me, skipping through meadows filled with flowers and that horrifying red-head with no face. To my surprise, the red-head was skipping along with me with flowers in his hands. I-It was kind of awkward. As I looked closely at his face, a Cheshire cat-like grin appeared. And then, the man hugged me like he's squeezing an orange. Suddenly, the red-head's face appeared in full bloom. A thought ran across my mind, telling me that this strange man was Harvest God. I was shocked. The real Harvest God would physically abuse me by slapping me or something, he'd verbally say rude things, and there was no way he'd hold pink flowers. But the Harvest God in my dream was the exact opposite. I wasn't sure if this was a peaceful dream or a nightmare. However, my opinion changed. This 'fake' Harvest God started to lean close to my face, whispering. . . "I love you." I woke up screaming, and I screamed even louder when I saw Ignis's face close to mine.

"Shut up, woman!" He closed my mouth shut. I was relief. It was the real him, after all. "Whenever you wake up, you're always screaming at my face. Anyway, I finished watering. What do you think?" He blushed slightly. I stared at him and wondered why he had dirt marks on his face. He was simply watering the plants, right? Now that I take a closer look. . . He was dripping wet. My heart skipped a beat at the pure hunk with that 'refreshing' look standing before me. Water droplets were sliding down his muscular, smooth chest. His eyes looked at me, melting away my soul. I slapped myself back to reality. I took my eyes off Ignis and looked at my field. Everything was watered perfectly, as if it was done by a master farmer or something. This lazy-bum could do something like this? I guess my view of him changed a bit.

"So. . . Explain to me why you're covered in dirt?" I asked him.

His eyes looked away, crossing his arms. "It's nothing. Just clean me up, would you?"

I blushed as my eyebrows furrowed together. _Clean me up?_ Doesn't that sound a bit. . . Strange? Whatever, I just can't help but blush for some reason. Anyway, why should I clean him up? He must've lived for at least a hundred years and yet he still needs someone to wash him? "Fine." I wanted to added 'baby', but I didn't want to get slapped. Still, what was the reason he was covered in dirt? Oh well.

~*~*~*~*~

I took him to the kitchen and used a wet towel to wipe his face. I ignored looking at his eyes, otherwise, I'd faint. No, it's not because of his looks. . . It's because, well, I'll just faint.

The atmosphere between us was very unsettling. I was quiet and so was he. Usually, he'd be teasing me or at least flicking my forehead to cut this silence. This made me pretty suspicious, so slowly, I glanced at his eyes. "Eep!" I squealed as he stared at me with his piercing eyes.

"What?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

I backed up, throwing the towel at his face. "Y-You shouldn't stare at a girl's face! It makes them nervous!" I complained. "Also, you should hold their faces and say 'I'm sorry, babe' with some sparkles in the background or something!" When I get nervous, I blurt out nonsense no matter how perverted or embarrassing it is. To believe that this guy could make me nervous with his looks, but stubborn personality.

All of a sudden, Ignis lifted my chin with his muscular hand and leaned in close to me. Oh my god, the nightmare is coming true. This time, I can actually feel it! "I'm sorry, babe." He said, a glint of sparkles in the corner of his eye. I'm actually shocked that he was able to make the sparkles work, or was it my imagination?

My skin turned pale as I pushed away from him, my arms flapping about. "Wah! Y-You! What are you doing?!" I blurted out. "Harassment! Someone call the Sprite Rangers!"

"You told me to do this!" He yelled back, pinching my cheek. "What the hell are you talking about . . .? Calling the Sprite Rangers? It's a kid's show. It's stupid."

To be honest, I've watched Sprite Rangers ever since I was a child. Even Finn loves them and was inspired to become a sprite ranger some day. "It's not stupid! It's very heart-warming and filled with hard-packed action! Today's Sunday so it should be on soon!" I took his hand and dragged him to the couch, as I plopped alongside him. My face was filled with excitement.

"Tsk. Child." He murmured.

I'm not sure how I ended up watching Sprite Rangers with him, but I remembered crying on Ignis's robe throughout the whole show.

A few hours passed as the lights dimmed in the living room. I was lying down on one end of the couch, while Ignis was lying down at the opposite end. We both had the similar position, which was kind of weird.

"Hey, could you move your feet away from my face?" I asked him, pushing his feet to the side.

He scoffed, his eyes were closed. "Same for you. By the way, you have tiny feet." Out of nowhere, Ignis started playing around with my foot with the palm of his hand. Weird guy.

"You have feet the size of a bear!" I complained back, ashamed of my tiny features. "So. . ."

He tossed around to his side. "Night."

So much for lighting up the conversation. But anyway, a lot of stuff happened today, huh. He was able to change my opinion about him, and I started to feel kind of strange when I was near Ignis. Nothing to worry about, r-right? But, I had to make sure. So I started to sit up slowly and lean in towards the sleeping man. My eyes glared at him. What was I so nervous about? Psh, my heart isn't beating anymore. Was I just imagining? I guess so. I laid back on the couch and closed my eyes. I prayed that I didn't have that dream again, otherwise, I'll seriously hit Ignis's head with my hammer. For now, sweet dreams Harvest God. At that moment, my eyelids closed and I began to fade into my dreams.

_". . . I love you." The red-head said._

_I slapped him. "No good bum!"_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Just an extra chapter out of randomness. I'll add the 'real' stuff next time. xD**


	4. Author's Note!

******NOT A STORY UPDATE******

**[will delete when I put up the next chapte**r]

Sorry for the long unannounced hiatus (to those who are still reading this story). It's been two years since the last update, and I truly apologize. I'm assuming I had a severe writer's block or was lacking creativity back then. As a result of that, I took part in many activities away from literacy. I've entered high school as a freshman and there's a load of pressure/work being put on me (I became a part of the badminton team, became a black belt in taekwondo, recently created a deviantart, working hard on grades, etc.) But now, I'm back! I'll be updating this story as soon as I can. My literacy/creativity might be a bit rusty (since it's been two years since I've typed a story...) so please endure it. Moreover, I'm looking forward to pleasing you guys with Ignis and Hikari's idiotic relationship!

Here's a very very very quick drabble as my way to apologize to any following readers!

* * *

"Ignis. . . . It's too long and thick! It won't fit! Please, let's stop. . . . . It's hurting me so much!" The corner of my eyes started to tear up, eventually trickling down my cheek. My lips tightened as I tried to endure the sharp pain running through me.

He persisted. "It will fit. You humans give in to the most little things. Now hurry, we don't have all day."

I gawked in disbelief. "If I keep at it, I won't be able to work on my farm the next day. Maybe even weeks! It's not my fault if I suddenly become bed-ridden and no longer be able to provide you with any free meals!"

"Ah, is that so?" He replied nonchalantly. Suddenly, he grabbed my wrists and stared straight into my eyes with a smirk. "Quit exaggerating and make it fit. There's going to be more coming to you later on today, so hurry it up."

I sighed and gave in to his command. Why did he have to be so terrifying in moments like these? "Fine. . . . . Well, here goes nothing. . . . . ."

**SNAP!**

The ponytail flunged across the room, hitting Finn directly on the forehead. I looked at my fingers as they slowly regained their color from being tightly intertwined with the ponytail and Ignis's hair. His silky red braid slowly unwinded itself, a few strands drooping down his face.

"Phew, unfortunately, that was the last of the ponytails I have." I told him as I rubbed my fingers against my face. "I thought I was going to lose my hands for a moment there!"

Ignis simply shooked his head with a sigh.

* * *

Well, that's the end. It's just a drabble, so it's not much. However, I'll be putting my effort for the next chapter which will hopefully be uploaded some time this month! Once again, sorry for the unannounced hiatus. I'll be sure it won't happen again (probably)!


End file.
